


Lazarus／拉撒路

by Sheng



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Crosscover, M/M, Restored to life
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死而復生會成為一種習慣。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 拉撒路

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

 

> 耶穌舉目望天，說：「父親，我感謝你垂聽了我。我知道你時刻垂聽我；可是為了站在周圍的群眾，我才說這些話，好叫他們相信是你差我來的。」他說了這些話，就大聲喊叫說：「拉撒路，出來！」那死了的人就出來，手腳都用布巾裹著，臉上也用布包著。耶穌對眾人說：「解開他，讓他走。」
> 
>  
> 
> 約翰福音11章1-53節
> 
>  

 

梅林打開機門，看見倚著黑傘的哈利正站於飛機放下的臨時階梯旁，著實出乎意料。

「你現在正應該在床上。」

 

「慵懶度日非紳士所為。」哈利站在地面，下巴微抬直視魔法師，唇角的弧度淺薄得幾乎未可察覺，但仍有幾分的風情。

 

不是屬於花朵的那一種，哈利更接近於嚴肅而筆直的鋼筆，該當出鞘時，銳利的筆尖能劃破空氣，然更多時候，你更習於看見圓潤而修長的筆管。

 

溫潤，踩在底限之上的彬彬有禮。

 

「休息是為了走更長遠的路。」魔法師踏下階梯的步伐穩健地如履平地，從俯視到平視，騎士收起高傲的下巴，並肩走在梅林身側。

 

「電影已經看了兩回，骨頭都躺彎了。」

 

有時候，梅林總在想，將抱怨說得如同紳士的請託，或許也是一種本事，不，絕對是一種本事。

 

「總會習慣的，」魔法師的安慰幾乎聽不出誠意。

 

「習慣死而復生，當然。」哈利刻意曲解魔法師的意思，作為對對方對自己的抱怨毫不上心的回報。

 

魔法師在自己的資訊室前停步，忽而轉身，一手將哈利困在牆與自己的身體之間，「拉撒路，我們可沒真的埋葬你。」

  
幾乎是可以預想得到的，一個吻，熱意從下唇瓣蔓延到耳後，騎士慵懶的笑意正如開在午後的太陽花，「嗯哼，信梅林者得永生。」


	2. 死而復生會成為一種習慣

死而復生會成為一種習慣。

一開始，或許會有些不適應，但次數一多，死神就彷彿是你的老朋友，會坐著三頭犬，在地獄入口向你招手，嗨，你說。

嗨，這次進來嗎？祂問。

不了，謝謝。你笑著搖手，假裝自己有選擇權，也謝謝對方讓你偽裝成有選擇權。

你還記得第一次和祂擦肩而過的情景，爆炸與衝擊來得那麼近，你看見一陣白光的那刻，知道自己還活著，因地獄絕不會如此明亮，儘管白光僅只是一刻，隨即被黑暗吞噬。

有光之處必有黑暗，黑暗之處，卻未必有光明。

然後你陷入地獄，不是血腥之地，也非充滿冤魂，那是虛無與黑暗，僅只是虛無與黑暗，卻遠比夢魘更具壓迫性。

無從抵抗，無可比擬，智者的言詞亦無能激出電馳雷擊。  
但你仍舊會抵抗，奮力保持意識，握著從指縫間流失的記憶，說服自己還是自己。

若你足夠幸運，非常幸運，死神或許會在這場意識爭奪戰中暫時屈服，你就有機會能夠脫離黑暗，與地獄擦肩而過。

那真的需要非常非常非常幸運。

事實上仍舊會有這種人，總是和死神失之交臂。  
他說，一旦經歷過一次，第二次就容易得多。

「因為你會習慣，知道怎麼樣和死神拔河。」龐德解釋，但總不能講得太清楚，這不是一個能夠廣為人知的祕密，做為死神放過他的一種交換禮物。

「你會頭痛嗎？我是指間歇性的，太陽穴會偶發式的抽疼，甚至可以感受神經在跳躍。」哈利問，至今為止，他只經歷過兩次這樣的大陣仗，而兩次都認為自己無法回來。

但他總是錯了。

「壓力大的時候，」鑒於他總是在做極限運動，龐德又補充，「壓力非常大的時候。」

哈利端詳了面前這位傳奇特工，即使這個代號已換過好幾任，但總歸而言，這人就物理意義上仍算是他的偶像。

但細論起龐德的年紀，哈利認為對方應該得稱為經驗豐富的前輩，經驗當然不是指出任務，而是指死裡逃生。

「你習慣與它共存，」哈利藉由端詳龐德粗曠的臉，得出結論，「我還在適應。」

「你會習慣它，」龐德翹起一邊的唇，如賭桌上拿得一手好牌，他彷彿在朗誦詩句，「死而復生會成為一種習慣。」

「聊得愉快？」剛踏出軍需部門的魔法師走到騎士與傳奇特工身旁，他不能說對這兩人所聊的話題沒有興趣。

「或許，」  
「當然。」

猜猜誰才是紳士？梅林盯著兩位友人，他們絕不相像，但此刻站在一起，就彷彿能看出許多共通點。

「紳士從不說謊。」  
「除了善意的謊言。」  
「我感受到坦承的惡意。」  
「紳士不說謊，絕大部分。」

「聊得愉快？」哈利問著（通常很難看出）心滿意足的魔法師，藉由反問暫時中斷與傳奇特工（現正休假中）的談話。

「馬洛里同意讓我和Ｑ做技術性交流，我想，能修正我們資訊庫一些防火牆的小缺失。」

「他是好老闆。」龐德插話，所有人都聽得出那個「好」字意味深長，但所有人都明智地不去探究。

「足夠好到放你假？」梅林不是很認真地問。

「我還在習慣死而復生。」龐德兩手一攤，將「休養」說得深奧。

「哈利，我強烈建議你請教關於它的訣竅。」梅林推了推眼鏡，一本正經地道。

如果哈利聽不出梅林暗示他不該跟來的建議，他就絕不會是正牌貨。  
但有時候，聽不出，和裝作聽不出，是兩回事。

「我已經做了，龐德說，要習慣。」

「妥協，共存，而非殲滅。」梅林總結了建議。

「多一個朋友，少一個敵人。」龐德站起身，「紳士們，恕我失陪，」他伸展身體的體態漂亮優雅如一頭美洲豹，「007該報到了。」


	3. Chapter 3

如果要問退役的剝頭皮組長，他會說，期望同悲傷一樣，不能漫無邊際地延長。

吉姆總是太過實際的人。

所以當不實際的事發生時，他一細究自己究竟是太過期望或太過悲傷，二思考自己的「實際」出了錯誤的定義，他多疑地看著那人遠望的背影，向比爾招手，問道，「那是誰？」

胖小子推著眼鏡端詳吉姆詢問的對象，「我不知道，先生。」

吉姆過去曾問過同樣的問題，但那瀟灑的背影顯然不是乞丐。  
「像個體面的裁縫。」他低語地太過自然，只有自己了解選擇字彙的刻意。

「去叫他過來。」

 

這種感覺像一位許久未見的老友找你喝杯茶，實際上也的確是這樣。

喝茶，老友，許久未見，每一個單字的正確定義完全符合。

前提是，他沒有出賣你，你沒有槍殺他。

「那個孩子也叫比爾。」前倫敦情報站站長漫不經心地將品質粗劣的茶包擱於盤邊，他身形高大，縮在那輛薩爾維斯的小紅車裡卻未顯侷促，

吉姆盯著眼前的男人，以一種完全不合乎禮節的方式粗魯地回應，「不如你給我說說你他媽的為什在這裡？」

他沒問比爾為什麼還活著，光這個幻影能和他對話已經超過了他的腦袋能夠接受的範疇。

「吉姆，老朋友，難道我不該來嗎？」男人翹起唇，忽略吉姆在「老朋友」這個字上反射性的瑟縮，他又喝了一口茶，最後決定不再荼毒自己的味蕾。

比爾‧海頓善於等待，以靜制動，他翹著他該死的長腿，用國王的姿態放下茶杯。

如果不是了解比爾夠深，吉姆或許會再問一次，這人同史邁利一樣，能讓對方的問句在自己面前顯得不夠有格調，他的停頓總會讓你後悔問出這句話。

「喬治，」比爾在漫長的沉默後回答，「他太有辦法。」  
即使比爾與他的競爭加上了不公平的情感干涉條件，裁縫仍舊落敗。

這答案不是吉姆想聽見的，他甚至懷疑眼前的男人並沒有打算回答真正的答案，只是搪塞他。

當然是史邁利，總是史邁利，但，為什麼？為什麼要救比爾，一個出賣英國的蘇聯間諜？

「我給了他有興趣的情報。」

「你沒有回答我的問題。」

問題的關鍵點繞回比爾身上。如果他能夠，他早就做了，而非得等到最後一刻。比爾並不是一個貪生怕死的人，若真如此，他在吉姆的槍下就該大聲呼喊，引人注目。

但比爾沒有，只是默許他，和他一起旁觀自己的落幕。  
那麼現在又為什麼能夠吐露那些資訊？

「比爾‧海頓死了，死在育成所。」男人說，「哈利不介意名字借我用一會。」

「誰？」吉姆懷疑地盯著男人淺薄的嘴唇，猜想從那裡吐出的字句有多少能夠相信。

「哈利‧哈特，遠房表親，你見過他小時候。」

對了，哈利，比爾曾經抱來過圓場，說那孩子聰明伶俐，和他有八分相像，明明他們的血緣關係很淡，但比爾似乎很疼愛那男孩。

吉姆忽然明白男人不願解釋，那麼無論如何逼問也是沒用的，當年抓地鼠時，比爾只供出了他們早就知道的事，這究竟是不是為了放鬆他們的戒心吉姆不得而知，他只知道史邁利從頭到尾不諒解對方的原因不是基於國家機密。

從來就是感情，即使是老間諜，也是有感情。  
像他，像史邁利，將感情放在一個不安定的對象上，一次次遭受被背叛的苦痛，卻曾沒真的為他們的心追討過情債。

 

「你究竟來幹什麼？」  
「來找你。」比爾回答得乾脆，「喬治說，運氣好的話，你會在這裡。」

「我的運氣一向不太好，」吉姆的尖銳在此刻如同刀刃鋒利，卻彷彿在空氣中揮舞，沒能真正割傷些什麼。

比爾看著他，眼神柔軟，「我的運氣好，那就夠了。」


End file.
